Vacation time!
by Kvdm223
Summary: Annabeth and her best friend, Reyna, go on vacation to Rey's parents' house on a gholf estate. There, Annabeth meets the most annoying guy (in her opinion) who also happens to be on vacation there. Characters may be a little ooc!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! I'm back with a new story! If you guys like it, I'll continue it. It's a little short, but we'll work on that. also, I'm not the most loyal updater sooooooo... we'll see how that works out. but without any further ado, here's the first chappie of hopefully many.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Annabeth's POV**

_Five more minutes_

I impatiently tap my pen on my desk while the teacher drones on about algebra. Don't get me wrong, I love school. But even "nerds" like me want to get out of this place by the end of the year.

_Four more minutes_

I turn my head to the right and share an exasperated look with my best friend, Reyna. I'm willing to bet my iPod that she wants to get out of here as much as I do. She looks at her watch and holds up three fingers.

_Three more minutes_

Reyna forms her hand into a gun and pretends to shoot herself and fall dead on the desk. I unsuccessfully try to stifle a laugh and the teacher glares our way. I turn my head to the clock above the teacher's desk.

_2 more minutes_

I start doodling on my page. I can't wait to get out of here if you haven't noticed by now. Rey and I are going to some golf estate with her parents where they have a house or something. Her mother and mine are close friends so mom doesn't mind.  
She was totally for the idea.  
_"It'll be good for you. All you usually do is read and play on that piano of yours."_ she told me. I couldn't really argue with that...

Suddenly the bell went and Rey was waving her hand in front of my face. Did I just space out for two minutes? I guess I did. Did I just answer myself? Oh great, I'm talking to myself now...

At that moment Reyna snapped her fingers under my nose.

"Seriously? Did you go brain dead on me again, Einstein?" she questions.  
"First of all, go to Hades. Second of all, shut up Sergeant Smartass" I shoot back and get up.  
"You ready to hit the road, Annie?" she asks, grinning.  
"I was born ready, Rey-Rey." I answer glaring.  
Reyna returns the glare but soon we leave the classroom grinning.

Within the next two hours Rey and I were in her car, on the highway, singing out loud. We must look like total retards, but who the hell cares? This is fun! See, Rey has this habit of really getting into a song, its absolutely hilarious.

_"Life is a highway, and I wanna ride it all night lo-" _  
Just as the song was about to get good, I decide to be a troll and skip to the next.  
"Nooooo Annie! That was the best part!" she yells.  
"I know, and don't call me Annie," I say smirking.  
"You can be such a troll sometimes y'know?"  
"Whatever," I smile as I hear the next song "For now you can just_ 'shut up and drive'_!"  
Rey shoots me a mock-glare and I return it. We laugh and continue driving and singing like maniacs.

**So, whatcha think? Lemme know in a review. I'll really appreciate it! And I'll give you blue pancakes and Dauntless cake!**

**'till next time**

**Kvdm223**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiiiiii! I have finally managed to scrape together an second chapter for you guys. It's longer than the previous sooooooo... yeah... *looks awkward* ummm... the next chappie will be here soon. And if anyone can think up a better name for this I'd be delighted. In other news, my birthday is tomorrow so yayayayayayay. Anyway here's the chappie...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS!**

Annabeth POV

"Finally! We're finally here! I think my ass is numb..." I yelled as I got out of the car  
"C'mon, we only drove for four hours! And we stopped at least thrice so don't complain!" Rey says as she gets out of the car.

We both take out our suitcases and walk up to the house. It's a beautiful modern two story house with a grey exterior. We walk up to a large stained glass door and Rey unlocks it with a key on her key ring. The interior also has an modern design. It's an open floor plan with an staircase that leads up to the bedrooms.

We lug our suitcases upstairs and go to our separate bedrooms. I plop down on my bed and sigh. Just as I was in ultimate relaxation mode, Rey pounces on my bed with music blaring from her phone.  
"Oomph! Did you have to land on my stomach?" I wheeze, winded.  
"Don't be a baby. Now, my parents are gonna be away for a week cuz my dad has some businesses to finish somewhere. So we have the house for ourselves for a week." she says excitedly.  
"Oh no..." I say acting scared.  
"What?" She asks confusedly.  
"I'll have to suffer through your cooking for a week!" I say, faking a horrifying expression.  
"Shut up, my cooking is fine!" She grumbles but I can see she's trying not to laugh.

Suddenly the music changes to a familiar song. I grin and we exchange looks. Ultimate private dance party achieved

We start singing along and dancing. From the outside we must look like we lost our minds. Little did we know that's exactly what someone looking at us from outside was thinking...

Percy's POV

"Perseus Jackson! Get in here right now!"  
I sigh and peel myself of the couch. Why does she have to yell when I'm in the next room? Women, I'll never understand them... I stroll into the kitchen to find my mom trying to reach a mixing bowl from the top shelf.  
"What's with the full name, mom?" I say, taking down the mixing bowl for her.  
"Thanks, I need to talk to you." She says and puts the mixing bowl on the counter.  
"I deduced as much."  
"Whatever Sherlock, its about this vacation."  
This caught my attention. Normally we don't away or anything because mom can't afford it, but when we do we hire a cabin at Montauk.  
"I know you're thinking 'Montauk', but this year we'll be going somewhere else, your father-"  
"What about him?"

See, my dad and I, we dont have the best of relationships. Why would we? I mean, he left me and my mom before I was even born because 'he wasn't ready'. Pfft, if you ask me, he just couldn't handle the responsibility.

My mom looked down, "He invited you to go visit him at his house on his golf estate. He wants to get to know you."  
"No. I'm not going."  
"Well... You see..."  
"You already said yes, didn't you..." I sigh and she looks up.  
"It's only for two weeks-"  
"Two weeks?! Grover and I were gonna go surfing!"  
"The golf estate is close to a beach. I'm sure you can take your board with and I'm sure your dad'll be fine with it. If I remember correctly he was quite the surfer himself. Maybe he can teach you a few things."  
"I don't want to learn anything from him"  
"Oh stop being a baby. It'll be fine. Just go. He's doing an effort to get to know you."  
"He's should've done an effort years ago." I grumble and my mom give me a pleading look.  
"Fine! I'll go. But only for you. Not for that bas-"  
"If you finish that word, I'll ground you."  
"Yes mother."

*le linebreak*

My father picked me up from the airport and we drove silently to the golf estate. I stared out the window, wishing I could just go home and go surfing with Grover.

Surfing was my passion, not just a hobby. It's the one thing that I know I'm good at, besides swimming of course. The waves and I just...connect. It's like it's only me and the board and the water.

I snap out of my thoughts as we pull into the driveway. I whistle, impressed by the house that stands before me. Must've cost a fortune to build. Mom would like it. I wish we could afford a house like this.  
"You like?" my father asks.  
"Seems livable." I mumble.  
"Look, I know you and I aren't the closest. But lets start over, maybe get to know each other."  
"Yeah, sure. Whatever. What room is mine?"  
"Second floor, left side of the corridor."  
I take my stuff and trudge up the stairs. The room is blue with queen size bed. A few cupboards and an on-suite bathroom. I set my surfboard against the wall and open the sliding door to the small balcony. I step out into the fresh air and looked around.

Suddenly I heard laughing from the house next door. Two girls were dancing and singing, just having an all in all good time. The pretty blonde girl was laughing her head off at something the brunette did. Wait pretty? I don't even know this person. 'Bad Percy!' I scolded myself.

I looked back at the two girls. Maybe I should go say hi... No. That'd be weird and I don't want to make friends here. I just want to get these two weeks over with.

**And that's all folks! Tune in next time to see what shall happen. I'm not sure when 'next time' will be, but if you follow my best friend Owlhead-jvr you'll know it's almost vacation here soon soooo... yep. Lemme know what you think in a review and helpful criticism will be apreciated, but please no flames. **

**Till next time**

**Kvdm223**


End file.
